Projection technology for 3D displays in movie theaters is conventionally based on stereoscopic principles. An image pair depicting a scene from slightly different perspectives is displayed such that observers perceive each of these images with a different eye. Often, this is achieved by optically encoding the image pair in different polarization states or color spectra and then decoding it with special glasses worn by the observer. This approach can create viewer discomfort; furthermore, the correct perspective is only observed from a single sweet-spot in center of the theater.